I'm Sorry, I Have Literally No Game
by loveinaphotograph
Summary: A set of drabbles and short stories centered around Owen and Amelia. Rating might change.
1. Let the countdown begin

Hi everyone. This is a collection of random drabbles and stories that have been floating around my head. Most of the stories will be short, as I am not a great writer. Most stories will be slightly AU because they are things I'd like to see happen in the show! Feel free to review. Will post whenever I have a story to post! Thanks!

A/N I don't own Grey's Anatomy, but I do ship Omelia, if that counts!

Missing Stair Scene from 11x24 

"So I'm thinking me, you, some lime sparkling water, and the hot tub later?" Owen whispers to Amelia while they approach the staircase in the main lobby of the hospital.

Amelia mouth falls open, looking around making sure no one was within earshot, "Dr. Hunt! Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting? Do catastrophes turn you on?" she quips.

He leans over, putting his hand on her lower back and states "Not as much as you do, dear."

Chills shoot down Amelia's spine as she giggles and blurts out "Touché, love"

"I'll see you around 8?" he questions

"Let the countdown begin"


	2. You won't ever be alone

Hi! Here's another short story for everyone. I hope you guys like it. I'm already working on the next one, which I am excited about! Also, I don't know that I know "Owen's" middle name so I made it up, if anyone knows what it actually is, I'd be delighted to change it! Enjoy.

* * *

"OWEN. MICHAEL. HUNT."

He is abruptly woken from his nap on the couch. Rubbing his eyes he looks around for the source of the voice.

"Amelia?" He questions.

"BEDROOM. NOW." She demands.

He lifts himself from the worn out couch and marches up the stairs to the source of the command.

"Honey, where are...what's the matter?"

"What's the matter...What's wrong... What's wrong, Owen? Is that what you want to know?" her panicked stricken face looks up at him.

"Amelia, sweetheart" he steps closer to her.

Before he could reach her, she grabs the white stick off the counter and holds it up in between them.

His mouth involuntarily opens and then he quickly bursts into an uncontrolled laughter. He rushes forward and scoops her up, spinning her around in circles.

He stops suddenly when he realizes his laughter is not being met with hers. He looks down to see tears streaming down her face and sheer terror in her eyes.

"Baby, no, no, don't cry. What can I do? What can I say? Tell me."

"Owen" she whispers "I'm so scared. I-I can't have a baby. What if I'm not a good mom, wh..what if he's born sick again? What if I'm not capable of making a healthy baby, I'm nothing but a failure."

She sobs as she slides to the floor; Owen quickly drops to his knees and wraps her in his arms.

"Amelia" he grasps her face and looks her in the eyes "You are the strongest, most beautiful woman I have ever met and I have not one doubt in my mind that you will be the most amazing mother to this little girl or boy. I know you're scared, hell, I am too, but I know whatever challenges lie ahead, we will get through it. Together."

Tears continue to fall as she whispers, "What did I do to deserve you? I don't deserve you."

"Honey, don't say that, yes you do. You deserve the sun, the moon, and all the stars, and I'm just part of that. Doing the best I can."

She leans up gently pressing her lips to his in a tender kiss. He deepens it and he can feel her melt into him.

 _Perfect._ He thinks to himself. Smiling against her lips.

He breaks the kiss and reaches up to wipe her tears away. She smiles back at him and his heart almost bursts from the love he has for this woman and the child growing inside her.


	3. Waiting for you to come home

Hi everyone! Thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot! I have decided to make these stories more like a collection of one-shots, so stories might not necessarily be in order, but some of them will involve previous storylines. I think I'm rambling and not making any sense so here is Chapter 3.

* * *

It had been a long 2 weeks of board meetings, lectures, and 18-hour surgeries and it was beginning to take its toll on Amelia and Owen. When they finally got to go home, neither could do anything but crawl into bed and sleep, too tired to even snuggle up to the other.

This was their life. It's what they signed up for and they knew the craziness would end soon. Owen woke up one morning, rolling over to find the bed empty. He looked at the white board calendar they had hanging in the kitchen to see Amelia had scheduled an early morning aneurysm clip and he sighed in defeat. _Maybe tomorrow I'll get to wake up with her._

At the hospital, Amelia had just finished up her surgery and was ready to go work on her ever-growing pile of paperwork. She grabbed a cup of coffee and settled in. Her phone buzzed, jolting her out of her daydream. _Oh my god, how long was I out of it. Okay. Focus. Um. Phone. Right._

She looks down at the text.

 **O: Hi, Amelia, just got in, multiple MVA. Might need a neuro consult. Do you know anyone?**

 **A: Hi, Owen. I think your charming girlfriend might just be available. See you soon.**

Amelia composes herself and takes a swig of her now cold coffee. Then she heads down to the ER.

"Good morning Chief, I'm here for that consult. What's the concern?"

"18 year old female unrestraint passenger went through the windshield. Possible concussion and brain bleed."

"Well, let's get her up to CT and go from there"

"Okay, thanks Ame- Doctor Shepherd."

Later up in CT, Owen enters the room.

He peeks over his shoulder and then quickly drops a kiss on her lips.

"Hi Aims. How's the patient?"

"Hmm I don't know, kiss me again." she purses her lips

He shakes his head and smiles, and then leans in pressing his lips into hers. Lingering a little longer this time.

Satisfied, she blurts out "Okay, so definitely a major concussion but nothing else serious so I'm considering it a win."

"Awesome, I will let Callie know she can begin surgery on her leg ASAP. Thanks!"

Owen gets up to leave but she grabs his hand, pulling him back down.

"You really didn't need my consult on this, did you?"

"Umm" he scratches the back of his neck "Well, I guess no. But I knew you were doing paperwork and I figured you could use a break and I really just wanted to see you and I guess I was just being selfish because we haven't been seeing much of each other lately and I guess I just-"

"Owen, shhh, you're rambling, it's fine. No, it's more than fine. I needed a break and I'm really happy I got to see you too. Thank you."

She grips his knee and leans in for another kiss. Their lips lock as she slides her hand up. His eyes shoot open as her hand hovers 'there' and he jerks away from her.

"I'm.. I'm sorry. It just well... We're here and umm I.. It's been a while and I don't think, don't know if I could control myself if you kept that up"

The hurt look on her face faded to understanding and she reached up to brush his cheek.

"Sorry, I've just missed you, that's all."

"I know Amy, I feel the same way," he says, turning his head to kiss her hand that was still resting on his cheek.

"We'll continue this later?" she ponders

He doesn't answer as he quickly flees the room glancing back at her, winking.


	4. All is not well if it doesn't end well

Posting this early today because the Grey's Finale is tonight! So excited to watch, but sad it will be over until September. Enjoy!

* * *

Amelia sits there, mouth agape, wondering what the hell that was.

Something was about to go down and she was hoping it was Owen. _I did not just think that._

She tries to focus, but she was feeling a little lightheaded and she felt like everyone could tell. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was slightly disheveled as she wheeled the patient up to the OR. She handed off the young woman to Callie and darted back in to her office.

 _Okay Amelia, breathe. It means nothing. Or does it? Does he have a plan? Should I have a plan? I have got to chill. We're at work. What is he thinking, turning me on like this? Tease._

Amelia decides she was not going to play nice anymore. She whips out her phone and her fingers move feverishly over the keyboard.

 **A: Is it hot in here? Or is it just you?**

She slams the phone down. _Oh my god, who am I? What am I, 16?_

Her phone buzzes almost too quickly.

 **O: I'm sorry, who is this and what did you do with Amelia?**

She laughed.

 **A: Good one, Owen. I guess I'm just not myself; you've got me all hot and bothered. You've turned me from Shepherdness to Temptress.**

 **O: My office. 7 minutes.**

 _Well, didn't see that coming. That was way too easy. I was just getting started._

Amelia tried to compose herself again. To hell with composer, she was out the door, rushing towards his office.

"Dr. Shepherd!" _Damn it._

"Hi, yes Dr. Edwards, what can I do for you?" Amelia blurted out way too quickly.

"Oh, um" a frazzled Stephanie responded to her fearless leader "That patient from your aneurysm clip is awake and he's complaining of back pain, any suggestions on what to do?"

"Hm, back pain? Do me a favor, page Derek Shepherd and have him review the case"

"O-Okay Dr. Shepherd, will do. Thank you."

 _Okay 3 minutes._

She ignored her phone buzzing in her pocket and continued to Owen's office. She grasped the doorknob and entered the room.

"Alright Major Hunt, drop and give me twenty!"

"Amelia" he says as he clears his throat.

She looks up and sees Richard Webber standing across from her wide-eyed boyfriend.

Shoving her hands in her pockets and quickly pivoting on her heels, she was out the door before anyone could say anything.

She was officially turned off.


	5. We made these memories for ourselves

This next one came from a prompt. I feel like this one will have a second part just don't know when the rest of it will be written. Sorry if this story is boring everyone. And if I'm not boring you so much you have stopped reading, enjoy this drabble!

A/N I still don't own Grey's. If I did, that Omelia kiss would have not been cut from the finale!

* * *

"Never. Touch. Me. Again." Amelia panted, through yet another contraction.

Owen looks around and points to himself "Me?"

"Yes, you. Of course, YOU. Now give me some ice chips. " She demands.

He chuckles, "Of course, here you go."

Just then a knock is heard at the door and the anesthesiologist enters, "Whose is ready for an epidural?"

Owen forces a smile and points at Amelia. He receives a swift smack to his arm for that performance.

An hour later, her relaxed face smiles up at him, "I love you" she murmurs.

"I love you too Amelia, you're doing much better now, huh?"

"Like night and day. This is great. Who wouldn't want one of these? They're just crazy"

He laughs and leans down, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead "Try to get some rest, okay, I'm not going anywhere."

She obliges and he stays put, holding her hand.

Amelia shaking his arm abruptly awakes him. "Owen, there is pressure. I feel pressure. Get the nurse"

He jumps up and goes out to grab Amelia's nurse.

"Okay Amelia, let's check you and see what's happening" the overly friendly nurse sings. "Let's see, okay. Good. 10 centimeters. Let's get this show on the road"

A few other doctors and nurses enter the room to prepare for the delivery. Amelia does not like when she sees them wheel in the incubators but she knows even though she's 36 weeks, one of her two babies might need them.

She reaches over and grabs his hand "Owen, I'm scared."

He brings her hand to his lips "Everything is going to be fine. Remember, you're a superhero. You're going to do just fine. And then we get to take our beautiful babies home."

Amelia isn't sure if his words comfort her or not, realizing after this two new lives are going to be solely dependent on her.


	6. Say it Again

Slight spoilers for the finale, but nothing crazy. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Damn, that woman is a smoke show._

A slight smile graces his lips, as he watches her tear up the dance floor with her honorary sisters.

 _That dress is entirely too tight and I could not be enjoying this view more._

He shamelessly tilts his head to the side to admire her ass as it glides across the room. She looks alive. Her smile is beaming. Those dark circles under her eyes seem to have disappeared, even if just for a second.

 _I need that body pressed up against me. I need to feel her energy surround me._

He realizes then that nothing is stopping him and he pushes off the bar stool.

His warm body envelops her from behind as the song comes to an end. She melts back into his arms and for a split second she wants to run. But why, why does she always feel the need to run? He's not going to disappear. This isn't some fairytale dream she is going to wake up from. This is her life, with him. Their life. And it's just beginning.

She softly giggles as a familiar song starts playing through the speakers. She spins around in his arms, resting her hand right over his heart.

"I have a hard time believing you did not plan this," she murmurs.

"What can I say, I turn into a hopeless romantic with you"

"I have to say, we have a song now, we must be getting pretty serious."

He slides both his hands up to her face, tilting her chin up, to look him right in the eyes.

"Amelia Shepherd, I think-I know, I am falling in love with you."

She tilts her head to the left in a bit of shock. "Say it again".

This time he's not afraid who hears him proclaim his love for her as he shouts it out loud.

Shaking her head, Amelia blushes and can feel all eyes on them. She looks around and nervously smiles at everyone, giving a few waves here and there.

As the song finishes, Owen spins and dips Amelia and she lets out one of those earth-shattering laughs that bring so much joy to Owen's ears. He thinks they might explode with happiness. Bringing her back up, he plants a sweet kiss on her lips and places his hand on her lower back, leading her off the dance floor.

Lucky for them, Richard decides to make a toast right at that moment and Amelia and Owen are able to slip out the back door. Owen looks at this beautiful woman standing with him and he can't stop himself from picking her up and throwing her protesting body over his shoulder. He admires the view of her gorgeous flailing legs in front of him and sets out for his trailer.

He fumbles getting the key in the lock but is finally able to swing open the door and drop Amelia unceremoniously back on her high heeled feet.

In the dim light he looks at her flushed face and says "As hot as you look in that dress, I think it'd look even better on the floor."

He earns a playful swat to his arm as she states, "Same thing could be said about your suit."

No one notices that Owen and Amelia never returned to the wedding reception.


	7. Yes Sir

Hi everyone! Thank you for reading! Your reviews make my day! Also, your prompts make it easier for the ideas to flow so keep them coming!

Another reference to the finale in this one. This is definitely not the last story I will reference Amelia's statement about workplace dating. It is just too easy to build off of!

* * *

"I have started a strict no workplace dating policy," Amelia firmly states to Arizona and Callie. They laugh because they wish they had had that same mentality before they started dating. At least there are no hard feelings now.

After the surgery is over, Amelia scrubs out and heads for an on-call room. She really needs to just lie down for a minute and think. Everything suddenly hits her like a freight train and she has this overwhelming guilt wash over her. She had been the one to lean Owen on and now she was trying to push him away and it wasn't fair to him. She had been the one giving him sex eyes while they talked about Herman, hell she gave him those eyes every chance she got. And they turned him into a mushy ball of nervous, smiling, babbling Owen-goo. Works like a charm, every time. Then she was the one who shows up on his doorstep rambling about sparkling water and then claiming she was not thirsty. It was the perfect declaration with a double meaning. Yes, she was lying. She was thirsty. Just not for water!

She lies there staring up at the ceiling taking stock of every memory she has of Owen. Every last detail of every word that has every graced her ears and every last touch her skin has ever felt and suddenly she realizes that rules are so much more fun to break than to follow!

Her fingers fly across the keyboard of her phone.

 **A: Hey, I have a bit before my next surgery; do you want to grab some coffee?**

 _That was a little forward._

 **O: Sure, I have a few minutes. I'll meet you there in 5.**

 _That was far easier than I thought._

Amelia spots him from the other side of the room and glides across the floor, carrying both their coffees.

He looks up and smiles at her "Thanks" He takes a sip "You remembered."

"Of course, I'm a brain surgeon. It's a gift."

She gives him those eyes totally by mistake and he turns into Owen-goo.

He stumbles over his words as he tries to hide her affect on him.

She clears her throat as she notices his eyes are now wondering down her body. He snaps back.

"So you has..have another surgery tonight? It's been a long day, maybe you should reschedule?"

"Yes and no. It's just a quick in and out, shouldn't take me long, I've already bumped this woman's surgery three times this week, I don't want to make her wait any longer."

Owen reaches across the table to grab her hand. She doesn't pull away. "Okay, just promise me you'll go home right after and get some sleep. And you know what, take tomorrow off. You deserve it."

"Yes Sir, however, I have a few things I have to do tomorrow, so how about a 10am start instead of 7am?"

He smiles at her use of 'Yes Sir' and nods his head in agreement. "10am! And I better not see you a minute earlier. That's an order"

Finishing up their coffees, Owen and Amelia keep their conversation light. It came so easily to them. Leaving the cafeteria, Owen tries to bid adieu to his lovely lady, placing his hand on her lower back. She squinted her eyes at him, in that knowing look, like she knew he was up to something. All of a sudden, she feels him pulling her by her elbow into the empty supply closet down the hall.

Owen was all hands and lips and Amelia groaned in pleasure as they coupled in the closet like a pair of horny teenagers. She did not see herself ever tiring of his hands on her.

 _I have started a strict 'yes to dating Owen' policy._


	8. Smooth like Peanut Butter

I think this is my favorite story so far and also the longest. I had so many ideas for the ending; it took me a while to decide which route to go. I hope you all enjoy this little nugget of fluffy fluff.

* * *

Gently shaking him awake, Amelia yawns and says, "Can you take her for a minute?"

He sits up, rubs his eyes, and turns to his left to catch the pink bundle being dropped softly into his arms.

"Thank you, I'll be right back"

He looks over at the clock and it reads 2:48am. _What the hell is she doing?_

Looking down at his baby girl, he can't help but smile. She's his carbon copy. She is the sweetest little ginger baby, with blue-gray eyes and fair porcelain skin. Yes, she is only 21 days old, but he knows she already has him wrapped around her finger, just like the other two ladies in his life.

Hearing a slight whimper, he leans over to peek into the pink bassinet resting on his side of the bed. "Shh, Shh, it's okay Olivia, please don't wake up. Please." He rests his hand on her back and it doesn't help, within seconds, she is wailing and he gives a sigh. Being careful to not wake Isabella too, he scoops up Olivia and cradles her in his right arm. Rocking her gently, he is able to calm her. Her tear-filled eyes look right at him and if it's possible, he falls more in love with this dark-haired beauty.

He glances back and forth to his babies and is amazing at the abilities of genetics. Two baby girls born 22 minutes apart, to the same mother and father, yet, couldn't even pass as cousins. He lay back on the pillows and gently rocked both babies, basking in the silence.

A flash of light fills the room and he looks around, confused. Then he spotted Amelia in the doorway, balancing a plate in one hand, and holding her phone up in the other.

"Sorry, I had to, do you even realize how adorable you look right now?"

He laughed, softly, not wanted to jostle the babies too much. She walked towards the bed with her phone turned so he could see the picture. His hair was going in three directions and he had spit up on his shirt, but his eyes were full of love, gazing upon his girls. Forgoing the trek around the bed, Amelia holds her plate high and climbs up and over Owen, plopping down on her side of the bed.

"Easy there, Turbo, don't want to wake them up yet. Still another hour before feeding."

"Did you just call me Turbo? That's a new one," she laughs.

"I know. It was the first thing that came to mind. You are far too awake for 3 am, by the way."

"Sorry. I was hungry. And I realized we never ate dinner, so put those babies down and eat with me." She smiles and he gets up off the bed. Sliding both babies into the same bassinet, he can't help but beam when they adjust to the new position and link hands.

"Quick, gimme your phone, we need a picture of this!" He makes sure to turn the flash off and snaps a picture. Showing her, she replies, "Oh, I definitely need to post that one. My sisters will love it."

Handing her back the phone, he leans over and kisses her. "I love you, and yes, I am starving too. What did you make for us, Chef Amelia"?

"I hope you like peanut butter and jelly, because it's all we got. I think we need to hit the grocery store tomorrow because seriously, we have nothing left in that fridge."

"It doesn't matter if it's PB and J or caviar, as long as I get to enjoy it with you."

He holds up the sandwich, bringing it to her mouth and she leans in for a bite. Her moan takes Owen by surprise.

"What the-?" his face shows a look of bewilderment.

"Sorry, it feels like I haven't eaten in days. I might be able to compare this to an orgasm."

"My competition is a peanut butter and jelly sandwich? I can't believe this" He throws his hands up in fake defeat.

"Don't worry, O, you'll always be my number one! With any luck…" she smirks at her addition of 'with any luck'.

He pushes across the bed, pulling her into a heated kiss _._

 _God, I missed this._

Since month 6 of her pregnancy, she refused to let him touch her or even look at her unless she was fully clothed or underneath the blanket. She claimed she felt like a 'fat whale' and just wasn't up for anything but occasionally holding hands. It had been a long time for both of them and they needed it. Taking care of babies is stressful; this was just a way to ease the tensions.

Realizing they were getting carried away, Owen broke the kiss. He gazed into her frustrated eyes. He would never get tired of looking into those eyes.

They both just sat there, breathing heavily.

"Much, much better than peanut butter" she deadpanned.

He puffs out his chest. "That's what I thought".

Her eyes move down his chest, to the bulge in his pants. "Should I-do you want me to take care of that?"

Suddenly, shy Owen made an appearance and he couldn't look her in the eyes anymore. "No, you don't- it's fine, really. It'll go away. I just-I just need a minute. It's fine."

Placing her hand on his upper thigh, "Owen, I can, I mean I want to, really, it's my fault for starting this mess, I should finish it"

"Mess? What mess?"

"Well, it all started with me getting knocked up…" she trails off.

"Amelia, you 'getting knocked up' was not your fault, pretty sure I had a very equal, very pleasurable part in that. This," he says pointing downward, "is not a mess. It is far from it. I love you, Amelia Shepherd."

With tears in her eyes, she embraces him and he reciprocates.

"Owen, I'm sorry, I blame it on the hormones. They are making me so emotional and not myself," she whispers.

"I know, shh, it's okay. There is no reason to be sorry." He kisses the top of her head.

"God, I missed hugging you, kissing you, feeling you, holding you," she hums.

"Ditto" is his only response.


End file.
